Creamy Cafe Pretty Cure
Creamy Cafe Pretty Cure is the first fancure series by Cure Momo. This is the first team in a cure universe of 26 different cure teams. The themes are friendship, mental health, and fear. The motifs are coffee, maids, and France. Plot Live life to the fullest! Don’t hold back! Creamy Café Precure! Lottie Cherry is a new student at her high school. She’s terrified and tries everything to not go. While she’s crawling to school she runs in to Kafa and Lait. Two fairies from Arabica Kingdom. Their queen protected them from the darkness of the Abandonors. Monsters that take away all drive and desire to live life. They were sent by the queen to find the legendary pretty cure to save the kingdom and earth from the monsters. She quickly rescues the duo and sneaks them to school. She then meets Anais Beauvais. A girl in her class who is very outspoken and helps her introduce herself. They quickly make friends during the day, much to Lottie’s surprise that anyone would want to be her friend at all. Then an Abandonor arrives with the general Suffer. Her strong emotions to protect her friends create the Precure Magical Latte and the Cream Heart Flavor Charm. Then she can become a pretty cure and save Anais, Kafa and Lait! Characters Pretty Cure Cure Cream/'Charlotte Cherie (Lottie) - 16, Styled after a plain milk latte. Very shy and introverted. Does not make friends easily. Has fairly severe social anxiety. Shy character. Big crybaby. “''The café maid of Friendship! Cure Cream!” Heart symbol. Color is Pink. 'Cure Vanilla/'Manon Arnette - 16, Styled after an iced vanilla latte. Suffers from an eating disorder. She has a dream to be a toy designer. She collects toys in her spare time. She’s fairly well rounded and has many friends. Kind character. “''The café maid of patience! Cure Vanilla!” Star symbol. Color is Blue. '''Cure Caramel/'Anais Beauvais - 16, Styled after a caramel macchiato. Suffers from high functioning depression. Tries to do everything at once and tries her hardest but fails often. Serious character. “''The café maid of Perseverance! Cure Caramel!''” Circle symbol. Color is Yellow Mascots Kafa - Hummingbird fairy. Advisor to the queen. Was ordered to run with Lait to Earth in order to hide from Lord Dread. Lait - Squirrel like fairy. Very chipper and sometimes child like. Seems to be hiding something. Enemies '''Lord Dread – King of the Worthless Kingdom. Wants to make the world feel just as hopeless as he does. Panic – One of the three generals. Was heavily mistreated as a child and now wishes everyone to feel the same misery she felt. Worry – One of the three generals. So worried about the past and future that they are never in the present. They have a lot of anxiety. Implied Trans. Suffer – One of the three generals. Downright unhinged. He enjoys seeing other suffer for an unknown reason. Helplessly infatuated with Panic even though he is Downright mentally and emotionally abusive. Abandonors – Monsters of the day. Created from the tainted minds of humans that fall into pits of mental instability. Create despair and hopelessness among others. Other Characters Felix Aime – '''Childhood friend of Lottie. Her only friend for a long time until he moved away. He helped her with her anxiety when he could. '''Queen Caféine – Queen of Arabica Kingdom. Takes the form of a mermaid. King Caféine- King of Arabica Kingdom. Takes the form of a merman. Items Precure Magical Latte – Latte cup used to transform/first attacks “''Pretty Cure! Special Pink/Blue/Yellow Brew!”'' “''Precure pink/blue/yellow Caffeine Rush!”'' “Precure! Trinity Caffeine Rush!” Precure Barista wand – For Cream, vanilla and caramels powerup attacks. Precure Café Menu Pad – Ipad of the season. Can be used to create menus and summon different items. Used mainly to teleport from Earth to the Arabica Kingdom. Introduced in chapter 4. Can track down various items needed. Precure Flavor Charms – The Collectable item of the season. They can be put in all other items for different attacks and powerups. Basic: Cream Heart Iced Vanilla ''Caramel Macchiato '' Trivia * This is the first Pretty Cure fanseries in the Momo Universe * Every cure in the series suffers from a mental illness